Bulma's Love for Vegeta
by trunkslover1
Summary: When Bulma has Bra, she notices how important her family really is to her.


**Bulma's Love for Vegeta**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ, kay?

**A/N:** This is a one-shot about the Briefs clan when Bra is born. Hope you like! Enjoy!

Bulma walked quietly into her room, ready to collapse onto the bed. She had forgotten how tiring pregnancy could be. She grunted her way up onto the bed and finally settled into a semi-comfortable position, with one hand behind her head.

_'It's almost time for me to have this kid,_' she thought to herself. _'Man. I hope Trunk and the baby get along. That's just what I need, for two kids who fight all the time.' _She rubbed her stomach protectively, and she wondered if Vegeta would get along with this child. 'He _didn't do so horribly with Trunks.'_ She became aware of her husband's sleeping form beside her. In his sleep, he looked so calm so peaceful. '_Well that'll all change in the morning.'_ That thought put a smirk on her face. She yawned and decided it was time to settle down for the night. As she felt a strong hand slip through her arm and encircled her waist. "Night, Vegeta," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Bulma's peaceful sleep didn't last long, though. A few hours later, Bulma sat up due to a horrible pain in her abdomen. "Ouch!" She grabbed Vegeta's arm strongly. His eyes flew open, alert at once.

"Is it...?" Vegeta asked quickly. Bulma nodded her head, trying to breathe. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's suitcase, woke up Trunks, and put everything into the car. Trunks was frustrated about his father's rude awaking from a dream he had of a certain blond girl.

Trunks quickly recovered from his anger and held his mother's hand. Vegeta drove frantically to the hospital. As soon as they got inside the door of the hospital, Vegeta started barking orders at the nurses. They tried their best to be patient with him, but that got him even angrier.

"My woman is having her baby. You need to take her."

"Sir, We first need you to fill out this paperwork."

"She needs to go now!" Vegeta said. The receptionist looked at him with a warning glance.

"We'll take her back, but you have to fill this out, sir." Vegeta huffed, seeing this wasn't getting anywhere and grabbed the clipboard. After he had filled out all the paperwork, Bulma had been wheeled into delivery. Trunks and Vegeta walked back to where she was and sat outside the door. Trunks quizzically looked at his dad.

"Dad, aren't you going in?"

"Not yet." Huffed out Vegeta.

"Come on, dad! Weren't you in there when I was born?" Vegeta just looked away. That's when Trunks remembered his mother telling him that Vegeta showed up after he had been born.

"You know there's always a first time for everything." Trunks continued, trying to persuade his dad. Vegeta just grunted in frustration.

"Just wait until I make you go in when your mate has a baby." Trunks sighed as Vegeta walked in. Bulma's hair had already become slightly tousled. Her legs were perched up and spread apart. A female doctor was inspecting her legs under the sheet.

"I think that you are ready Mrs. Briefs. Now, give me a push." Bulma's face contorted as she did what the doctor had told her. Nurses were rushing around the room and coaching Bulma.

"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned as she noticed her husband in the room. This really was different then what had happened with Trunks.

"Quiet. You have to concentrate," he said with a smirk. Vegeta then pushed a few strands of hair from her face, trying to be tender. Bulma gave him one last confused expression before she went back to focusing on getting the baby out.

After hours of pain, pushing, swearing, and exhausting labor, a shill cry was finally heard through out the room. The new baby definitely had a good pair of lungs.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Briefs! You have a healthy baby girl."

"A girl," Bulma whispered, looking up at Vegeta with exhaustion all over her face. Slowly, the doctors and nurses went out into the hall and Bulma laid in the bed. When no one was around, he softly kissed Bulma's forehead.

"Are you okay with her? Not like there's anything you can do about it." Bulma asked Vegeta, ready to sleep. Vegeta just grunted.

After the baby had been weighed, measured, and cleaned up, she was returned to her parents.

"So what's her name?" The doctor asked.

"Bra Vegeta Briefs." Both her children had the same middle name, but Bulma didn't mind. Bra was placed into her mother's arms.

"She's perfect." Bulma whispered. Vegeta just looked at the baby who was nuzzling her mother. Bulma looked up at the curious Vegeta.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bulma didn't really wait for an answer before she placed the tiny girl into Vegeta's arms. All he could do was look at his new child. Bra, in turn, was looking at him with her milky blue eyes. _'She has her mother's beauty..'_ At this thought, Vegeta mentally kicked himself for being so soft. It seemed that in the few seconds that he had known his daughter, he had become a big pile of mush. There was nothing he could do. He was hooked.

**A week later...**

Bra had been home for a few days and Trunks had grown really attached to his little sister. Bulma watched him with a smile as he walked her around the master bedroom before bed. _'I think they will get along just fine.'_ She thought to herself. Trunks cradled Bra in his arms and she nuzzled into his chest, yawned, and fell asleep. Trunks beamed with delight, contented with his new role as a big brother.

"Trunks." Vegeta said, appearing in the door.

"Huh?" The boy replied. Vegeta motioned to go to his own room. Trunks put Bra down in her crib gently.

"Goodnight!" He stated to his parents.

"Night." Bulma said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. Vegeta sat down on the bed.

"How do you like being a father again Vegeta?" Vegeta took off his shirt and pants, not answering. He crawled under the covers and took Bulma in his arms. With a slight smirk he kissed her.

"It's okay." Was his only reply. He kissed her again, even though he knew it couldn't go any farther then that.

"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned her mate. He just started kissing her lips so she couldn't talk. She chuckled against his mouth. _'Vegeta will always be Vegeta.'_

"Veggie, I love you." She knew that those were the words Vegeta never got tired of hearing from her.

"Me too." He said back. He was so unaccustomed to stating emotions.

"You love yourself too?"

"You know what I mean, woman."

"I do. Thanks." So they just laid there for a while till they both went to sleep. Bulma's last thought was, _'He maybe arrogant at times but he is still my Vegeta.' _

Hope it was good!

TL1


End file.
